The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,828, in particular FIGS. 5a to 5c, has already disclosed a lamp of this type with an Edison screw base, for general illumination. This lamp has a helical electrode inside the discharge vessel. Moreover, four strip-like electrodes are arranged on the outer wall of the discharge vessel. However, there are no details as to how the strip-like outer electrodes are connected to one of the two base contacts.